vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Song article guideline
This is a guideline policy for song pages featured on the VOCALOID Wiki. While participation is encouraged it is requested that you first understand and follow these guidelines or refrain from editing. For more information review Song Translating and Mistranslating by Damesukekun. The basics Song page preload templates , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Song page naming Every song page will use the title uploaded by the producer, with some exceptions given. Titles in the Latin alphabet keep their names for the page's heading. E.g. : English→''Crystalline'' : Romanian→''Vise de îndrăgostit'' Titles in non-Latin alphabets or scripts have the original title followed by romanization in parentheses. The parenthesized word should not be in English. E.g. : Russian→''Метелица (Metelitsa)'' : Chinese→''今生如夢 (Gam1 Sang1 Jyu4 Mung6)'' Titles in non-Latin alphabets or scripts using words foreign to their origin are to be properly written and not romanized. E.g. : Korean→''러시안 룰렛 (Russian Roulette)'' not : Japanese→''えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ (Electric Angel)'' not Unique titling Pages with a lowercase title, such as accel., a qualifier such as Hurt/Nishin, or impossible symbols like ://Messages will require: : template Please place above the Song_box or below external links. Redirect titles For the convenience of people using the search bar or linking to a song page from a another page, it's recommended that you create a redirect. E.g. : English→''I'll Make you Miku Miku'ed'' redirects to みくみくにしてあげる♪ (Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪). : Romanization→''Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru'' redirects to みくみくにしてあげる♪ (Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪). Redirect templates The redirect templates help keep track of redirected titles and sort them out into this category; please don't forget to add them! E.g. : Romanization→''Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru'' redirects to みくみくにしてあげる♪ (Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪) and is categorized as . The templates provided are the following: : ("redirect from an alternative name") : ("redirect from an English title to a language-title") : ("redirect from a romanized title to a language-title") Song box Every song page will use the template. The parameters are the following and must be in this order: ; color = : →Template:Vcolor/doc ; image = : The file name of an image to display. ; title = : The title of the video or its subject. This will included the original language, its romanization, and English translation. ; date = : The month, date, and year the video was uploaded. : If the producer has uploaded to various media sites on different days, then please use the very first upload. : date = none will hide this section. ; views = : views = none will hide this section. : →Template:V/doc ; singers = : Link to VOCALOID singers using This Format. ; producers = : Link to Producers, Illustrators, Lyricists, and Vocalists using This Format. : Link to other wikis using Template:Interwiki/doc. ; links = : →Template:External/doc : links = none will hide this section. Song page layout Background Every song page should provide information about the its history. For example: * An author(producer) , song's original description, and discography appearances. * Other examples are: the plot (if a part of a series), instrumental and genre usage, video content, public issues/impact, commercialization, remixes etc. * Please remember to be objective and unbiased; don't state personal opinions within the article. You can, however, post opinions in the comment section of this wiki. * If editors have trouble with this section use the template to inform that the section is being worked on. Preceding and Succeeding versions Every song page that has had a song with a previous or future work shall go under this section using the template. Lyrics With some exceptions of repetitive lyrics, every song page will have a lyric layout. * As stated above * Lyrics that use the Latin alphabet will use the template. * Lyrics that use non-Latin alphabets or scripts that require romanization will use a table format. * Lyrics that are translated into another language, either by the author or approve helper, shall use either display depending on the circumstance. * Lyrics with multiple singers will use the and templates. This color-codes the content. English format * English lyrics are relatively simple. |-|Code= I am left with nothing here Empty handed in the rain The people we once were got Lost in the hurricane I was the lightning You were the sound that followed me The storm is coming Streets are flooding but I can’t leave |-|Result= I am left with nothing here Empty handed in the rain The people we once were got Lost in the hurricane I was the lightning You were the sound that followed me The storm is coming Streets are flooding but I can’t leave Romanized format * Vocaloid Wiki uses a table layout to present lyrics that have romanization. The original lyrics are on the left and the romanization is on the right. |-|Code= |-|Result= Spaces between verses * Spaces between verses are created by placing an HTML tag in a table row. |-|Code= |-|Result= Derivatives Every song page that has unofficial covers, remixes, and promotional videos shall go under this section using the template. If a section grows overtime, use the . Other media appearances Every song that has gained notoriety shall go under this section and shall use headers to separate each appearance. The most common will include Literature, Concerts, and Games. The games section shall use the template. External links Every song page should have outside content to link to. This can include a official promotional art, public downloads, and social posts. Unofficial linkage can include articles and lyric sources. Use the following templates and format to mark each section: Official Unofficial Category Every song page should have a category to be sorted into. * By default this would include Category:Original songs and underneath . * The next category will be the singers featured in the song. E.g. Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku. * Other categories are the result of 'other media appearances' or has a certain multiple language format. Other sections Trivia This section is not required as the Background section should handle much of it. However, some exceptions can include easter eggs or missed lyrical implications. E.g. ダブルラリアット (Double Lariat) Gallery This section can include official artwork, concept art, merchandise, and so on.